Lost Then Found
by NY1234
Summary: Bella is Carlisle's daughter when he was human, he gets changed so she does she.Will they find each other?Does Bella find true love with Edward?BPOV & CPOV ...So,please note that the first 9 chapters are not mine.They are daisychains1234's.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **My Daughter

**Carlisle POV**

"Mr Cullen, Sir. I am very sorry but your wife didn't make it. The baby is fine though, you have a beautiful daughter" The doctor said giving me a sad smile as he let me into the room where my wife lay motionless.

My wife, Anna, gone- t cannot be true.

Her brown hair in loose curls by her sides which was the same colour as her eyes which where long gone behind her closed lids never to open again. I will miss the milky brown eyes boring into mine.

I bent low over her body and kissed her forehead lightly, her skin turning colder and colder when the minutes ticked by. Then a cry, a soft cry from the wooden crib in the corner.

I walked slowly over to my daughter and pulled her into my arms.

She was very beautiful, just like her mother. Her eyes the ones I thought I would never see again, the kind milky brown, her skin a perfect ivory with a pink tinge on her cheeks. I could defiantly tell my resemblance in me and her, she had my face shape, my cheekbones, she was my daughter.

Ann and I had already decided on the names if it was a boy or girl if a boy, Henry Carlisle Cullen or a girl Isabella Anna-Marie Cullen.

Isabella Anna-Marie Cullen - my daughter.

That moment on I promised to her I would protect her from anything she was my number one person in the whole wide world and I would never forget that.

_4 years later_

"Daddy!Daddy! Look what I made you!" Isabella shouted skipping in our garden towards me as I sat on the swing at the end of it she looking miniature more beautiful version of my Anna. Isabella stoped in front of my holding out a daisy chain smiling up at me flashing her white baby teeth as her brown locks of hair shown red in light, just like Anna's.

"Bella, Thank you. I love it" I said picking her up putting her on my lap tickling her as she squealed and kicked giggling loudly making me chuckle.

"I love you Daddy" she said putting her head on my chest as I swung her back and forth.

"I love you too Bella. You are my number one girl remember that"

_6 years later _

"Happy Birthday too you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Isabella! Happy birthday to you!" We all sang as Bella stood on the chair to blow out all her candles on her 10th birthday cake.

Isabella was looking more and more like Anna by the minute, she was maturing, growing – blossoming. I couldn't ask for a more perfect daughter in the world she means every thing to me.

People would ask how I mange to teach Bella lady things like manners, marriage, children but Isabella was never any trouble or discomfort.

I loved her very much.

_5 months later_

Bella was clinging hard onto me unwilling to let me go as we stood at her grandfathers house or Anna's parents.

"No Daddy! Don't go! You could get killed by those monsters!" she cried tears falling down her cheek rapidly.

"Isabella sweetheart, look at me" I knelt down to her height taking in her upset face, it hurt me seeing her like this but I had to go, it is what my father wishes. I put a finger on her chin lifting it up to make her look at me. "Don't you worry about me. I will be fine and I will see you again" I promised kissing her forehead.

"You Promise?" she mumbled crossing her arms across her chest.

"Cross my heart and hope to die" doing the actions across my heart. She smiled.

"Well OK then" she hugged me goodbye then went to sit with her grandparents in the living room.

_Hours later_

I was in a alley way the man with gleaming black-red eyes staring into mine. He was the hunter I was his prey. The man chuckled a low menacing chuckle then lunged on my biting me in the neck, smashing me agent the wall. The burning was like he had set me on fire, what had he done to me?

All I could think as the burning pain ran from my neck to the rest of my body was my daughter, my dearest loveliest daughter Isabella Anna-Marie Swan. The daughter I would never see again. Her laugh, her smile, the way she makes everyone feel better around her, her sense of humour, her beautiful face.

It felt like hours had past maybe even weeks when the burning began to fade, my surroundings began to become clear.

I opened my eyes, I was alive. I was still in the alley way where I last remember but the man was no where to be seen.

I stood up clasping my neck when I felt the burning in my throat. I was thirsty. Then I saw it, I wanted it so badly. A woman was walking by casually, her hair our of her neck. I could see her pulse thumping, her blood flowing throw her. Before I knew it was pulling her into the alley way lunging at her sucking every last drop of blood she had in her.

I was a monster.

I had become that I had been hunting for more than 10 years. I was a vampire. What about Bella, I couldn't do what I just did to this innocent woman who lay limp in my hands not moving, nothing left of her. I had to run, what would Isabella think of me? I could image her terrified face when I lunged at her ready to kill her.

I ran out of the city of London and started my journey of a painful eternity as a monster


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **Lost

**Bella POV **

Where was he? He said he would come back! I want to see my daddy!

I was looking out the window at my grandparents house hoping to see any sign of my father returning, but no sign. Had he been killed? I started to panic as my thoughts carried on getting worse and worse.

It has been three days now and he still hasn't returned, I was getting seriously worried.

I walked down to the living room sitting down on a free chair sighing loudly enough for my grandparents to hear me.

"No sign?" Grandma Marie asked looking just as deeply worried as I was as she did her sowing and Grandpa Charles read a book. Grandma Marie was very kind and always my favourite to Grandma Catherine who was very devoted to religion just like my father's father (Grandpa Henry).

"None at all Grandma" I mumbled.

"Well, done worry dear I am sure he will return" Grandpa Charles sighed when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get that shall I" he walked out of the room hearing the door opening and closing then whispering and footsteps back into the silent living room.

Grandpa Charles returned and along with him a tall man I hadn't seen before.

"I am very sorry, but we have not found Mr Carlisle Cullen yet. We are expecting that he had died but we have not found the body"

Daddy? Never coming back. It felt like everything had cashed under my feet, the whole world seem to spin. Then everything went black.

_7 years later _

I sat with Grandma Marie as the funeral went on. The death of my grandfather, Grandpa Charles. I had lost someone else. I was now seventeen, I was dealing with things a whole lot easier than I used to but it still hurt inside. I wasn't my happy self any more, I hardly ever laughed or smiled except when told or in a conversation. I felt broken.

Four men in black suits lifted the coffin that my grandpa lay and gently put it down in the whole where it will stay. I put one arm around Marie and pulled out the graveyard when the ceremony was over. I comforted her as she silently cried.

"Grandma, I am going for a walk. I shall be back in an hour" I promised, she sniffed and nodded at the same time then walked off down a street to where our house was.

I watched her walk down the street her dress trailing behind her getting smaller and smaller by the distance then finally turning a corner.

I took the opposite direction down a street that I have never been down before thinking things throw. I needed to be alone.

Minutes went by and I was still walking around the streets when I realised I was lost. I couldn't remember the turns I took, I stopped on the street looking back and forth wondering round in circles.

"Can I help you young one?" A man said from down a alley, he was in shade his pale skin corps white, his eyes a deadly red, but inhumanly beautiful which made me drawn to him, his perfect features wanting me to come closer to trust him.

"Yes I am lost" I spoke up "I live in Nottingham street?"

"Oh dear you are very lost. Come with me I can show you back home" the beautiful man said.

"Thank you sir." I walked towards him down the alley when I felt a knock forwards tripping me onto the ground, I turned round on the ground. The man was staring at me his once where red eyes turned a black tinge. He was going to kill me.

"I shouldn't be doing this, but I have taken a liking to you a very big liking. I am going to change you into one of me."

"W-W-What's that?" I shuttered feeling more and more terrified by the second.

"Vampire" he whispered. I shuffled backwards with my hands dragging my feet till a felt my back hit a wall, a dead end. "Yes young one"

Just then in that second he lunged on putting his razor sharp teeth into my neck infecting me with his venom.

_100 years later_

The hospital was quiet as I was doing my shifts in Manchester hospital. I had been training to be a doctor to control my thirst for the past hundred years and I couldn't be happier that I could stand the sight of blood.

I could help people when they needed it, I had the power to save them. I did not want to be a monster that I am, because I found a new way of living drinking animals instead of humans.

I was walking throw a forest, I was incredibly thirsty when a passing mountain lion court my eye.

I walked into one of my patients ward to check up on her, I looked at her results. Her name was Vanessa Longford she was sixteen and dyeing of Spanish influenza. Vanessa was too young to die.

"Vanessa, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Not good. Everything hurts" her cracked voice spoke.

I walked over to her and put my cold hands to her forehead, she had about a day to live.

"Dr Cullen, can you be honest with me?" her bright blue eyes stared into mine I nodded. "I don't have long do I?"

I considered weather I should tell her but the truth was the best choice "No. I am so very sorry"

"I know what you are. I want you to change me" I stood frozen to the spot "I know you are a _vampire_" she whispered.

"Even if you where right, how could you want this. I am a monster"

"Your not a monster, defiantly not. I don't want to die, please" she pleaded. I couldn't let her die she was way to young.

"OK. I have to get you out this hospital now, you don't have to long" I walked round to her and picked her up bridal style "Hold on to me now and close your eyes" she put her frail arms around me and I ran down the corridors luckily no one was around and out the doors running back to my house.

When safely in my house I put her on the couch in the living room.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she nodded. "OK. What I will do will bring a lot of pain, it feels like burning" I shuddered at the thought.

I leant forward to her neck and bit in. The taste was better than anything I could image, I wanted more. Bella! Stop control yourself. I stoped then she started screaming as the venom ran throw her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **Vanessa

**Bella POV**

I sat holding Vanessa's hand as she screamed for the last three days when she finally stopped then opened her eyes which had changed from a beautiful bright blue to a blood red. She set into a couch snarling looking round for any danger, her newborn insists setting in.

"I'm sorry" Vanessa's voice sang, her eyes widened at the sound of her voice.

"That's all right. You might be like that for a while, your just a newborn. I suppose you want to look at your self?" I chuckled she smiled and nodded. I ran at vampire speed up the stairs and back down with a long mirror and held it out to her preparing for her shock. She gasped.

"Oh my" she put a hand to her face tracing a finger around her now perfect features. She was very beautiful just like any other vampire, her long straight light brown hair down to her waist, her figure like an hour glass. "I look..."

"Beautiful" I chuckled she giggled.

"But the eyes..." she turned in different angles taking in her appearance.

"Yes they will be like that. But if you drink animal blood for the next couple of months they will slowly look like mine, gold. But now we need to hunt, I suspect your thirst is killing you right now" just then she put a hand to her throat gagging. "Come on" I took her hand and ran out into the woods surrounding my house.

_3 weeks later_

Vanessa was getting used to immortality well, she didn't complain she was very kind and caring. She was like my younger sister. I was enjoying her company. She wanted to know more about my life as a human and vampire but I couldn't force myself to tell her yet, like others she couldn't understand why I am a doctor and how I stand the blood.

I decided to leave the hospital in Manchester as I was not looking like a 24 year old and I couldn't last any longer.

We packed up our things and traveled to Ireland where we had bought a nice cottage by the sea in Ireland so Vanessa had places to go while she stayed at home; that was also near a city for me to go to work.

"So Vanessa tell me about your human life, how did you know what I was?" I asked as I put my books on the shelf in order while she painted the library a light green.

"Well, My father was killed by one when I was fourteen"

"Oh no I'm so sorry" knowing what it was like.

"It's OK. I was born in Manchester 1744 to Mr Peter Longford and Mrs Harriet Longford, I have a brother called John Longford who is twelve years old. Then at sixteen as you know I court Spanish influenza, luckily none of my mother nor brother have got it - I hope."

"I am sorry you cannot see them again"

"That is all right. I can come back years later and see my grand nieces and nephews" she chuckled.

"Look Bella" she stopped painting then came and hold my hand "I couldn't be more happier to have this life. It is true I will miss my family" just then I saw flickers of her family, her mother just like her but dark red hair, her father was tall light brown hair. Then her brother red-brown hair tall and bright blue eyes just like Vanessa's was. I gasped then let go of her hand.

"What?" she looked around in a defensive crouch.

"You- You- I just saw your family. Vanessa you have a power!" I gasped.

"What!" she squealed, excited and shocked.

"Yes, you must have a power to show people this throw touch. Just like Aro's talent but quite the opposite"

"Who's Aro?"

"Oh, I am sorry. The Vampires are ruled by a family or coven who are like royalty to us, the three brothers, Aro Caius and Marcus. If you where to break their rules you would be killed by their guard."

"So.. your saying my power is I can show people things threw touch?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes"

"Do you have a power?" she asked.

"Yes, I am a shield a mental one. I can stop any powers being used on me, I have been trying to avoid the Volturi. Aro loves power, he loves to gain it in his guard."

Vanessa looked scared by the thought of the Volturi after power but didn't say anything, she picked her paint brush back up and started painting at full vampire speed.

_4 months later. _

We had finally finished doing the whole house and now sitting in the newly decorated living room. I had my nose in my book; _Pride & Prejudice _one of my favourite novels as Vanessa cleaned around the place obviously bored, she didn't get to do much. I thought she felt lonely sometimes when I worked.

"Vanessa?" I asked putting my book down.

"Hmm?" she asked still cleaning the fireplace.

"I was wondering, do you have any hobbies when you where human?" I asked staring at her as she finally stopped and turned to look at me.

"Um... Yes from what I remember." she paused holding a thoughtful look "I loved cooking, sewing, playing the violin and going to church" she smiled at her memories.

"Would you like me to get you a violin? You seem very bored lately when I am at work, would you like me to get you anything from in town?"

"Oh! Yes please!" she squealed jumping excitedly making me chuckle slightly "Could I have a violin? Then... sewing stuff... um... maybe some books?" gazing at me in her changing eye color – which where now a gold-orange.

"Well actually the other thing is that I think you maybe ready to go near humans" she squealed a high-pitched squeal making me cover my ears.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief she skipped to me and hugged me tightly.

"Do you want to go hunt now then we can go in a couple of hours when it is a late enough time in the morning?" I asked her without saying another word she was out the door and fading into the woods.

_3 Hours Later _

"Ready?" I asked straightening my dress butting on my bonnet then taking Vanessa's hand who was looking at the door nervously. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just hold your breath as much as possible and remember some of them have families" she showed me a picture of her family again from touch then led the way through the door gingerly.

We got there in hardly any time, Vanessa was getting more and more nervous by the minute. She wasn't breathing and was contently remembering her family and forcing the monster inside her down. People in the streets stopped to look at us whispering.

"They are both so beautiful. Defiantly Dr. Cullen" a middle aged woman whispered to her friend by her from the other side of the road.

"Who is the other girl? She looks like her sister or something?" her friend whispered back, we kept walking keeping a straight face making no movement we could hear.

"Neither did I. But they must be related..."

Vanessa was doing well at the moment, she still wasn't breathing but it was for the best. We bought new clothes, shoes, bonnets, jewellery, books, sewing equipment and her new violin which was brand new and shiny intently cheering Vanessa up making her completely forget about the scent of human blood.

"Well done Vanessa!" I said proudly hugging her as we walked through the front door after a whole day of shopping holding our shopping bags in our hands not the remote bit tired.

"I know! I did it!" she screamed jumping up and down, hugging me tightly then gracefully twirling round the room.

"Come on lets put the stuff away" I sighed picking up the bags from the floor and heading to Vanessa's room.

"I was thinking..." I said hanging dresses in the large closet "Would you like to hear my story now?" I asked.

"Oooh! Yes please, if that is all right of course!" she smiled. I put the last dress in the closet then sitting down on the king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Well I was born in England in the 1600's some time, I was the only child of Carlisle Cullen and Anne Cullen. I did not know my mother as she died from child birth with me. I lived with my father for 10 years, when he disappeared..." I took a breath controlling my emotions, Vanessa put a hand on me reassuringly I gave her a quick smile then carried on "He and my grandfather was one of those people who hunted mythical creatures – vampires. 5 months after my 10th birthday he went out hunting with the party hearing of vampires living in the sewers. I went to stay with my mother's grandparents for the night. But he never returned" I let out a sob "They never found his body but they knew he was dead as they found his blood in a alley way. For seven years I lived with my grandparents for seven years when my grandfather died. It was the funeral I went out for a walk around London streets, I was lost. I didn't know where to go or do, it was getting dark quickly. Then a man found me – the vampire. He bit me and I woke up three days later knowing what I was, I ran from London for peoples safety. I learned I could feed of animals, I studied medication then became a doctor. I moved from cities to cities when I finally came to Manchester when the Spanish Influenza hit and then I met you. I am honestly happy I did find you Vanessa. I have been alone for so long, I think it has done me good to be around you." I looked down at my hands sighing "That's my story"

She addressed me in a tight caring hug which I returned weakly.

"I am sorry you never saw your father or grandparent again" she said softly in my ear resting her head on my shoulder.

"That is OK. I learned to live with it" I leaned back smiling letting go of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **New members

**BPOV**

_2 years later_

I was standing facing looking at my reflection. I was wearing a silk midnight blue ball gown as me and Vanessa had been invited to a Saturday night ball. I had silver jewellery in with diamonds. My hair up lightly curled. There was a light tap on the door then Vanessa danced through in a pale pink silk dress with golden jewellery and like me her light brown hair in loose curls and up.

"You look beautiful Bella!" she smiled.

"So do you" I smiled back.

"Come on. Lets go!" she pulled my arm down the stairs then into the horse and carriage.

"Lets get this other and done with" I muttered looking out the carriage window as we rode in the silent twilight night with just the sound of wheels on the bumping road and horse hooves.

After what felt like hours of waiting we arrived at the large ball room linked arms with Vanessa. The scene was magnificent; polished white marble floor, pink and gold walls, large tables around the outside the dance floor then two large crystal chandlers changing from the high ceiling.

"Well... hello Miss Cullen" Mr Hammett, an old plump man with a moustache and a strong Irish accent who owns the local banks eyeing me lustfully just like other men in the room.

"Hello Mr Hammett sir. This is my sister Vanessa Cullen" I said in my light English accent, smiling politely putting a hand out gesturing to Vanessa.

"Nice to meet you Miss Cullen" taking her hand and kissing it gently, cringing slightly at the temperature against his.

"So sorry, it is rather cold outside" I smiled.

"Lovely meeting you Mr Hammett" Vanessa replied politely.

We walked past Mr Hammett as he greeted other guests. The both of us walked slowly around the large ball room small chatting to people as we walked by when we where approached by two men in what looks like their early 20s. One was tall with light blonde hair, well built, with grey eyes. The other had black hair smaller than the blonde, muscled and dirty brown eyes with the hint of green. They where both very handsome for humans.

"Greetings. My name is Nicholas and my cousin here Thomas" The black-haired boy smiled and gestured to his blonde-haired friend who only had his eyes for Vanessa his eyes blazing into hers smiling. Vanessa returned to gesture with sparkling eyes like she had seen the sun for the first time her eyes had a different hint from last time it had... love?

"Pleasure" Thomas smiled picking Vanessa's hand like Mr Hammett did, then kissing it softly not even flinching at the temperature.

"Lovely to meet you. My name is Bella Cullen and this is my sister Vanessa Cullen" I replied, Thomas looked at me for the first time then looked back at Vanessa.

"Would Vanessa have the pleasure of dancing with me?" he asked hopefully, she nodded greedily and walked swiftly to the dance floor hand in hand.

"Miss Cullen would you do me the honour and dance with me?" Nicholas asked bringing my attention back.

"Thank you and please call me Bella" taking his hand as he led me to the dance floor.

We danced slowly to the music all partners doing the same slow moves.

"All right then _Bella. _How are you enjoying Northern Ireland?"

"Well _Nicholas. _I am enjoying it greatly, it is a lot more better than Manchester I must say" I chuckled as he span me round in a graceful circle.

"They are getting along just fine aren't they?" Nicholas nodded to the smiling and giggling Thomas and Vanessa spinning in circles around the dancing partners. They really looked like a proper couple, that is what Vanessa needs – love. Was Vanessa falling in love with a human?

The night processed. I spend lots of time talking to Nicholas as Thomas and Vanessa enjoyed their company; dancing until Thomas got tired, eating, laughing, joking together. I was getting more and more convinced they where falling for each other. Nicholas lives with his Uncle Albert, Aunt Grace then cousins Bertha and Thomas. He is a only child from Banbridge who is 21 years old, he moved to his Uncle and Aunt's as he was studing Law which is his future ambition.

_3 hours later_

"_Oh_ Bella! This evening was amazing! Thomas was charming, a real gentleman. I would never have dared to dance with a human but it was so fun! He has asked me to go to the park with him tomorrow for a picnic! Isn't that fabulous?" Vanessa squealed on the walk to the carriage.

"Vanessa, I highly doubt he is a perfect gentleman from the way you where acting around each other tonight." I giggled linking her arm walking slowly in the pitch dark night.

"Bella... I am serious, I think I am falling in love with me" she sighed.

"I know, it is very obvious." I smiled reassuringly putting an hand on her shoulder squeezing it slightly. Then we smelt it, fresh mouth-watering smell that I hardly felt any more, the smell so strong – fresh human blood. "hold your breathe" I whispered, she did as I said and her chest stopped moving. I followed the scent down a dark alley way where a man holding a knife stood over two men. Vanessa gasped by me, I looked down at the dying victims – Thomas and Nicholas.

Vanessa jumped on the murder knocking him backwards, she cracked his neck killing him insolently.

"Drink him Vanessa, your eyes are black!" I hissed, although I did not like her killing, their was too much of a risk of killing Thomas and Nicholas. She noded then put her teeth into the murder. I ran to Nicholas' side first checking his injuries, he was too bad as was Thomas. Their was only one way, to change him.

"Vanessa should I change them?" I asked her, she was at Thomas' side holding his hand sobbing silently.

"Please." she whispered.

"All right. You take Thomas, be careful he is fragile." I picked up Nicholas swiftly and gently.

_10 minutes later._

I rested Nicholas on my bed while Vanessa put Thomas on her bed in her room. Nicholas was wincing in pain holding his hand over the stab wounds on his stomach.

"Nicholas. This is going to hurt, I'm sorry. It's the only way" by that I pressed my teeth into his neck, ankles, wrists, he intently started screaming loudly through the house.

"I'm sorry. It'll be over in three days, I promise." he gave his hand a squeeze then ran into Vanessa's bedroom over to Thomas' side.

"Thomas what I'm going to do to you will hurt. I'm sorry; It'll be over in three days." I repeated the same thing to Thomas and like Nicholas started screaming.

"Vanessa can you keep an eye on them both? I am going to hand in my resignation to the hospital and sell the house. Pack some things while I'm away as well" she just nodded then gave Thomas a kiss on the forehead and started taking dresses out the wardrobe.

_3 days later_

The house was packed, we lay Thomas and Nicholas on pillows in the living room waiting for them to awake.

"Do you think they can hear us?" Vanessa asked as we stood in the corner of the room.

"Yes." I answered, Nicholas' heart stopped beating and his eyes flew open, sniffing the air and automatic jumped into a crouch snarling viciously.

"Bella? Vanessa? Why do you look so much more beautiful? How come I can see _everything_?" he whispered, stepping out of the crouch just as Thomas' heartbeat stopped and his eyes flew open just seconds after Nicholas' did.

"Thomas." Vanessa cried stepping forward. Thomas flipped backwards landing by the back wall making it crumble the slightest.

"Vanessa?" he asked staring at her in awe he ran forward pulling her into a hug. "What's happened?" he asked looking her in the eye from the once grey to bright red, I stepped forwards. I took in their appearances; They were pale now, blood red eyes, their hair now perfect as was their features.

"Nicholas. Thomas. Listen to me, what I am going to tell you will be a shock and you have to believe me" I took a breathe "3 days ago you where stabbed do you remember that?"

"Yes" Nicholas answered "I heard your voice" he realised sighing.

"Yes and Vanessa's. You dyeing, I had no other choice. I changed you into one of us... a vampire"

They stood their shocked then Thomas laughed loudly breaking the silence.

"a _vampire?_" he spluttered "The mythical creature" I nodded yet again.

"Well that makes sense. You are both so inhumanly beautiful, you have golden eyes, you haven't changed one bit since you first came here, you did not eat and never got tired" Nicholas went on.

"You are very observant" I chuckled "But yes that is true. We are extremely strong and fast, we are beautiful, we are frozen – we cannot age, we do not sleep and do not eat human food." I smiled.

"So does that mean we have to drink... blood?" Thomas gulped loudly.

"No. Vanessa and I are one of a kind, we do not drink human blood. We drink animals"

"Wow. But your a doctor how can you be around blood?"

"Practice, over hundreds of years of practice" I smiled "I was changed in the 1600's in London. After that I figured I could drink animal, then Vanessa was dying from the Spanish Influenza so I changed her, well more like she forced me too" I smiled at Vanessa who was still hugging Thomas. They looked perfect together, so happy. I couldn't help but be happy for them.

_6 months later_

Having Thomas and Nicholas in our lives was so much better, like fresh air. They where both like brothers to me, they both adapted to the new life style fairly well. Thomas was the funny one, always making people laugh when they where down. We later found that Thomas had a power: influencing people for things he wants that happened when he wanted to wrestle Nicholas making them fun on wrestle in the yard crashing down trees as they went.

Nicholas did not have a power but was kind and caring, he was more like the protector of the family always making sure we all right.

Thomas and Vanessa where engaged and deeply in love. It was starting to get annoying when they were alone together in their room when we were in the house; Nicholas and I would go out the house for a walk or hunt.

It was the day of the wedding I was helping her into her white silk dress with silver embroidered patterns on the bust part with a white ribbon below the breast letting the white silk material flow down her body. Her hair twirled into a soft bun at the back with silver butterflies in her hair then diamond jewellery.

I walked down the isle and stood to the side to let Vanessa glide down the isle alone but she couldn't look more radiant with her peach tulips and white lilies in her hand smiling at Thomas like he was the only person in the room, as Thomas looked the exact same as Nicholas stood by him as best man. I was wearing a cream dress holding a small bunch of peach tulips smiling at my sister.

I watched the minster say his words and the couple say their vows becoming newly weds as man and wife. Then took off for a 2 month honeymoon on the coast of Wales, Pembrokeshire, Tenby.

"I wonder when they are coming back" Nicholas wondered as we put sat in the living room in our house in the outskirts of Liverpool. I was reading again after a night shift at the hospital.

"Knowing them, a little longer. They are a newly weds, they will be in the bedroom the whole time." he chuckled softly but then stiffened.

"Bella. Some one else is here, I can smell them. They should be able to hear us" I put my book down as we stood up, I could hear the swift movement of vampires. We walked out the french doors into the yard. Three vampires emerged: two men and a female, with blood red eyes. I knew instantly who they where.

"Hello. My name is Aro, from the Volturi." Nicholas snarled, I grabbed his arm restraining him. A death sentence from the Volturi wasn't what we needed. "This is two members of the guard. Jane and Demitri" I nodded my head to both of them who both look very bored. "We did not mean to intrude, it is just their was a newborn army near by that needed sorting out." he smiled pleasantly holding out an hand.

"Pleasure. My name is Bella and my brother Nicholas" I took the hand knowing nothing will happen. He gripped onto my hand closing his eyes waiting, waiting and waiting.

"Um... Interesting. I cannot hear your thoughts" he said mostly to himself "Sorry, just it has never happened before."

"That would be because I would be a mental shield" I answered.

"Well... Maybe I could check, Jane?" he turned his head to the small girl with blonde hair, she turned to me smiling focusing on me. "Amazing" he whispered.

"Do you have anyone else in your coven?" Demitri spoke for the first time.

"Yes, there is four of us." Nicholas answered narrowing his eyes at him.

"Two of them are away at the moment" I added, smiling.

"Bella. I was wondering would you like a place in Volterra?" Nicholas growled loudly, I squeezed his arm again.

"Thank you for your generous offer, but no." Nicholas relaxed next to me slightly putting an friendly arm around my waist.

"That is fine. Forgive me, but I have noticed your eyes are golden. How long have you been on this diet?"

"I have been on this diet for over 100 years, my other member a few years then Nicholas and another for just 6 months as you can tell they are slowly changing colour"

"Well we have only met a few like you, they live in America and Alaska" he smiled slightly "Sorry to waste your time. You are welcome to visit Volterra any time. Bella." he nodded to me one last time then ran through the forest out of sight and hearing distance.

"Well... that was eventful" Nicholas commented breaking the silence.

"They will not give up. Aro loves power." I sighed leading him back into the house.

"Shall we move?" he asked.

"I think that should be best" sighing yet again, it will be a shame moving yet again but Vanessa loves to decorate so she shall be happy once they return "We shall wait until Thomas and Vanessa return though."

"How do you like the sound of America?" Nicholas asked.

"Sure"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **Titanic

**BPOV**

_Years later_

Years went by we where finally moving to America, I had to admit. I was excited I had never been to America and ever since I was little I wanted to. We had decided to take the Titanic over to America and today was the day we went aboard.

"Come on Bella!" Thomas called from the top of the boat entrance. I took one look at the fabulous boat – it's clean circled windows, white painted with a navy line all around it. It was beautiful. I rushed onto the boat with and followed the others to the first-class boat.

We settled in our rooms, putting our clothes away. Vanessa and I started painting, she painted the beach of Tenby on her honeymoon. While I drew a painting of the Titanic.

We painted until we where told dinner was ready by our butler. We all walked down to the dinner hall and sat at a table given to us with the captain, the maker of the boat, and duchesses and dukes.

"Ah... You must be the Cullen's am I correct?" a man said opposite me.

"Yes, my name is Isabella but you may call me Bella. My sister Vanessa and older brothers Thomas and Nicholas." I smiled as I sipped on the soup on the table facing me.

"Where are you all from may I ask?" a woman asked next to him obviously his wife.

"Well, we were all born in London. But Thomas and Nicholas grew up in a boarding school in Northern Ireland and my sister and I where at a boarding school in Manchester."

"Northern Ireland is a beautiful place" the lady smiled "My name is Charlotte Merrington and this is my husband Samuel Merrington" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Merrington" Nicholas smiled using his usual politeness.

"I think we shall get along well" Vanessa giggled.

"I am sure we will" Charlotte laughed along with us.

"How old are you all?" Samuel asked.

"Well my sister Bella is seventeen, Vanessa is sixteen, Nicholas is 20 and I am 21" Thomas explained putting his knife into the steak.

"You are all very young to be travelling alone without parents" Charlotte noted her motherly features worried.

"That is all right. We are travelling to America to live with our Uncle and Aunt so we can go to University." Nicholas shrugged.

"That's lovely of your family to let you in" Samuel smiled at her wife "We are travelling with our three children Peter, Annie and Caroline to New York for a new start, aren't we Charlotte?" putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, England has got rather plain now" she laughed slightly.

"Well, we hope the best for you." I smiled.

"Thank you, you too"

We carried on with our meal then walked off to our rooms yet again.

_4 days later_

The Titanic was the best thing I had ever been on, their was lots to do. I was having the time of my life. Their was balls nearly every night, we meet lots of new people making lots of new friends. Vanessa and I would paint while the boys would read. It was midnight on the fourth night when I was on the docks my hands on the hand bars watching the boat move around the Atlantic ocean letting the cool breeze rush through my hair, I just stood their for minutes relaxing. Everything was quiet when I heard silent yelling.

"Move, move move! Starboard! Oh no, we are going to crash! STOP THE BOAT!" a man yelled. I ran to the side and my eyes widened in horror a ice burg was coming faster towards us. I moved away from the side and waited for the damage. A loud scrap along the side of the boat, Oh no we have hit it. I opened my eyes and went back to side, along the side was ... NO! A large hole – the boat wouldn't last, it was going to sink. I had to tell the others. I ran quickly down the docks at human speed into our compartment.

"Guys!" everyone was their in a instant "We hit a ice burg. The ship is sinking!" their eyes wide with horror "Come on!" I ran back out the door knocking on peoples doors as I went out shouting "GET OUT! EVERYONE GET OUT AND GRAB A LIFE JACKET!"

"Bella! What is going on?" the voice of Samuel called, I turned to look at him and Charlotte with their children by their sides, I rushed to their side and whispered his ear.

"The boat is sinking. Grab a life jacket and get on a lifeboat. Promise me you wont do anything else. Save your children and wife, the boat isn't going to last. It will sink in about in a few hours max" I turned and carried on calling everyone out "COME ON EVERYONE GET OUT! GET OUT! GRAB YOUR LIFEJACKETS! GET ONTO THE DOCKS! COME ON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, people came out looking confused but still obeyed.

_40 minutes later. _

The boat was sinking. I was scared. Not for me, but for the humans. They had no chance on lasting through this. We all on the docks waiting for lifeboats, woman and children being lifted into the boats. I stood with my family watching the crying families and screaming love partners. It was killing me and my family.

Thomas and Nicholas pushed me and Vanessa onto a boat with the women and children – we where to look after them and then Nicholas and Thomas would swim to America and meet us at New York. I was sat next to a family a woman, her children- a toddler boy and a baby girl. They would never see their father again.

The mother was crying I put an arm around her and she leant her head on my shoulder.

"Shh... you and your children are going to get out of this OK? I promise... think of your children" I whispered into her ear as we where lowered into the water. I put one hand in Vanessa's and smiled weakly at her.

I continued to hold the woman shoving her as her children cried from the cold. Me and Vanessa had to fake we where cold which was easy with our pale skin but we shuddered rapidly.

"What's your name?" I asked the woman next to me.

"Georgette-D-Dean" she said through sobs.

"And your children?"

"B-Bert-ram a-an-d Mill-vi-vina" she answered keeping her children close to her chest.

"Well Georgette Dean, You are going to get out of this. You are going to live a life with your children and watch them grow up! Keep thinking of that and get through this. They are going to have a happy life: marriage, children, jobs..."

We sat in silence as we saw the boat sink through under the sea.

"Right woman and children! We are going to put you on other boats so we can return to find survivors!" a crew man called from the other boat.

_1 day later. _

We arrived at New York and waited to get our names checked. I made up an excuse to the doctors that we have already been checked and they didn't bother again. We waited for Thomas and Nicholas to arrive which they did in the end by boat as they where picked up as survivors. The news reporters interviewed us as we got off the boat.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder, I turned round to see the Merrington's – all of them alive.

Charlotte pulled me into a embarrass.

"Thank you, so much. If you didn't tell us we wouldn't of been able to get on the boat. Thank you." she sobbed.

"Any thing to see you and your family safe" I whispered in her ear, stroking her red hair "Now go, live your life and don't look back" I chuckled she pulled off me and gave me a kiss on the cheek then the same to my brothers and sister.

"I will want to write to you. This is my address" she put an piece of paper in my hand then waved goodbye leading her family out of the harbour.

"Lets go Bella." Vanessa whispered pulling me gently "We need to hunt"

I took one more look at the survivors all huddled together, hugging, crying. I couldn't think all this could happen in just one nights worth; I suppose I was wrong.

_1 month later. _

After what happened we bought a house in New York, which Vanessa decorated beautifully. We where all shaken from the intendant we hardly spoke about it. The story was all over newspapers, front pages, radio, letters etc... I gave a charity a large amount of money to support the families who where left homeless with no money.

We changed our name to Swan later after the accident, then I started work in the hospital as Nicholas went to Law as a lawyer, Thomas as a cop (which he passed straight away) then Vanessa stayed at home but some times decorated peoples houses for good money. Living in New York was wonderful – the lights, views, places to go all so amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six ****Family**

**Carlisle POV**

I miss my daughter. My sweet, innocent daughter Isabella. How could I loose her like this? Should I of changed her once she was older, I would have had my daughter forever – what No! Carlisle! What are you thinking? You could not condemn your daughter into a life of sins. A life of being a monster. Anyway she is gone – forever.

I gulped loudly fighting back the urge to break down in tearless sobs in my study as I sat alone.

It has been so long since I had seen those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and brunette hair, so much has changed. I had another family- in a way- My mate Esme, I loved her just as much as I did with Annie. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella would of liked her...

Then their was my 'sons & daughters'; Edward, Rosalie and her mate Emmett then Alice and her mate Jasper. I contently felt bad for Edward, he was so alone. But he never seemed to express it. Esme attempted setting him up numerous of times but just as if he wanted to be alone he declined all the female vampires who where perfectly suitable for him. Maybe he is mad with me for saving him from death? Would he rather of died from the Spanish Influenza?

Edward was unique he could have the power of reading other peoples minds – a gift, talent. Then so does Alice who can see the future set on decisions you make, so it isn't necessary set in stone. As does Jasper who has the power of feeling and influencing emotions around him.

Their was a light tap on my study door pulling me back from my thoughts, I sat up from the desk chair.

"Come in" I called the door opened to a familiar scent of Edward Hello Edward I thought sitting back down and gesturing to a seat opposite the desk. "Is their something you wish to say?"

"Esme is worried" Edward looked at me with sympathetic eyes, he knew what I was thinking "You have been in this study for 3 days." I sighed readjusting my potion in the chair. "You really miss her don't you" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Very much. My daughter was my everything. "But she is gone... forever" I chocked out the last part gazing out the window, just staring out into the distance of the silent woods at night. "I promised..." I paused for a seconded trying to keep control of myself "I promised that I would return" I felt loving arms of Esme rap around me, I hadn't notice the others came. I looked at them all of them with pained, saddened faces. I was normally the calm, happy one- well at least I didn't show the real emotions- this was killing them to see me like this. "I'm sorry" pulling myself together and giving Esme a kiss on the cheek as she realised. I remembered a few faded images of Bella the last time I saw her; at her grandparents, gripping onto me for dear life.

"Your daughter was very beautiful" Edward whispered obviously reading my thoughts.

"Thank you. She looks just like her mother" I chuckled

"I wouldn't say so, I can see you in her for defiant" I smiled warmly at my son then put my arm around Esme's waist. Esme understood how I felt, she too had lost a child – her three days old son.

"Carlisle... We know you miss your daughter, we are here for you. We are family remember?" Alice said softly walking forward to give me a hug.

No matter what we where family, nothing could change our love for each other. But their will always be a place for my Bella.

Bella POV

"Bella! Can we go in that store next?" Vanessa squealed jumping up and down pointing at stores on the high street of New York "Please!" clasping her hands together bending her knees begging as Nicholas and Thomas stumbled behind us with the shopping bags in their hands.

I sighed giving the boys an apologetic look then nodding at Vanessa who was jumping like a child who was on sugar rush.

Once I nodded she yanked my hand pulling me towards to fancy dress shop still jumping up and down like she was on a spring board making my arm move with her movements.

We have been living in New York for an year now, we where enjoying it greatly. Their was so many things to keep a vampire entertained at times where their was nothing to do and it takes a lot to stop a vampire getting bored.

All four of us where still working full hours every day, except for Vanessa who hardly had a job apart from helping people decorate houses.

Thomas and Nicholas where now completely controlled around humans that they hardly ever notice the scent.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when I heard a bang and a sound of glass smashing.

Across the road from us in the one of the local banks was five men in black clothing hiding their faces and body holding guns to the customers.

"HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" One of the hidden figure said in a male tone, many of the terrified obeyed instantly apart from a three people: a man and two women.

"DON'T GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT!" the man shouted at the terrified people.

"Call the cops" I whispered to Vanessa she nodded then ran off down the road to find a phone. What should we do? We could kill them but we would be reviled with our strength or what if they shoot at us? The bullet will shoot off our rock hard skin. I was drawn back from my thoughts with a -bang- that sound of a gun shoot. The smell of fresh human blood and smoke hit my nostrils like a dart hitting it's target. It did not affect me but I still had the burning in my throat which I ignored like I did the last couple of years. The bank was going up in flames and bodies was inside.

"Thomas, Nicholas" I turned to my brothers, both coral black eyes "Go. Go get Vanessa and tell her to come to me" I whispered as the sounds of sirens filled our ears, someone had successfully called the cops. They nodded to me then ran around from their prey to find Vanessa with me running inside to help the injured.

Inside the now wrecked bank was three people in the middle of the room, everyone had evacuated safely. It was those three people, who stood up to the terrorists – the two woman and the man. They where dying fast, I could take my chance again and change them. They look so young, so much time wasted. I came to my decision quickly and bit like I did with Thomas and Nicholas by biting their necks, arms, legs and heart.

Vanessa appeared beside me as did Nicholas; he was looking into one of the girls face, admiring. The look was so familiar, Nicholas had found his mate.

"Come on! We need to get back without them noticing" I picked up the man and ran with him watching my way as we darted past burning rubble falling to the ground.

3 days later

We had made it successfully past the people and into our home, we knew we had to move so that night got into our cars and drove, drove and drove. We bought a large house in the outskirts of Portland, Oregon and waited for the transformation to complete.

The third day drew to an end when their hearts sped up making their last beats.

-thump-thump-thump...thump-

All three of them opened their eyes at the first time jumping into a crouch. The male was muscular and tall looking very intimidating, his short blonde hair in gentle curls ageist his pale skin and deadly red eyes. One of the women on the man's right hand was a petite girl, she was very beautiful. Her long ginger hair fell past her shoulders, she was the girl Nicholas was admiring and still admiring now. The other girl resembled the other woman, she was petite too, same shaped face, but her hair was just a darker shade of red and too was just as beautiful.

I took a step forward slowly putting my hands up in defence.

"Hello. My name is Bella Cullen and this is my family, Vanessa, Thomas and Nicholas. What are your names?"

The man took the woman with the darker colour red- hair who now I noticed had a ring on their left hands- married.

"I am Ethan King, this is my wife Emma and her sister Grace Stafford. What has happened? I was dying, I was shoot – we were shot."

"Why are you all so beautiful? Why do we look different?" Emma carried on after awards.

" You were dying, you are dead. In a way. When you are dying, I changed you into one of us. My family, I and now you are not human. We used to be but years ago. You are vampires"

Ethan laughed loudly, I felt Vanessa jump behind me from the sound after the awkward silence. "v...vamp...vampire...ha..ha ha ha" Ethan laughed clutching his sides for support.

"Ethan, I think she is serious. I can feel it." Emma whispered in Ethan's ear.

"What?" I asked shocked "You can feel it?"

"Yes. You are serious and now... shocked. Why are you shocked?"

"I think Emma. I have found your power" I smiled, Emma was a empath. I had heard about them.

"Wait... power?" Grace asked curiously.

"yes. Vampires, can sometimes have powers or abilities. I am a mental shield, Vanessa can show thoughts threw touch, Thomas can influence people and Emma is an empath"

"Cool!" Ethan boomed, Ethan was defiantly going to be the trouble of the group. That night we became closer as a family, for once in my life I felt at home.

5 years later

Dad,

If their was some way you could ever hear me. I miss you, a lot. I hope you are enjoying heaven, I know you are up their – happy- with mum. Tell her I think about her every day, I wonder what she what she would have been like as a mother, wonderful I know. I also hope you do not feel bad of me being what I am. I have tried so hard not to be a monster, but it's harder than you think. I have a family know, I am really happy... most of the time. There is the times when I feel so alone, but I learnt to live with it. I'm missing you so much, every single day. Maybe one day I'll meet you again, in heaven. I love you.

I thought as I sat by the river bank, my hands covering my face, my elbows resting on my knees. I missed him so very much, my father...

I just hoped he could hear me, looking down on me as I walked on this earth immortal forever; Never seeing him again until it's my time.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Emma looking concerned. Of course she felt what my emotions where... Emma walked and sat down next to me her now golden eyes shining in the moonlight sky "What's the matter?"

I sighed moving picking my head off my hands picking up a pebble then tossing it over the river "Just... Thinking, you know about... family, human life, everything I lost being who I am."

"I know, it's hard. I think about my family every day, me and Grace miss them greatly but we couldn't be more grateful for having a second chance in life."

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, I watched the sky darken to a deep black highlighting the twinkling sky.

"What was your human life like? Sorry, I have heard everyone else's story but not yours" Emma asked curiously.

"That is all right. I was born in 1600's in London, England to Carlisle Cullen and Anna Cullen but my mother died in childbirth. I was brought up by my father, he was the best father you could ever think of. He never let me feel bad I never had a mother even if I thought it was my fault contently. I loved him very much. Then a couple of months after my 10th birthday my father went of a hunt for vampires and he never returned. I lived with my mothers parents – my grandparents for the next seven years of my life. Then on my grandfathers funeral I went for a walk around London streets and foolishly got lost and was attacked then changed. I went out of the city for peoples safety realising what I had become. That when I found I could drink animal blood, I was thirsty when a passing deer caught my eye. I travelled around the world training to become a doctor and controlling my thirst. I came back to England when the Spanish Influenza reached I was a doctor. After that I met Vanessa who was dying, she asked me to change her which I did. I felt so much better having company, I know it is selfish to be happy I changed her-" I looked down feeling guilty. I felt Emma's hand on my shoulder.

"No. It's not, you saved her." I gave her a slight smiled then continued

"-Well after I changed Vanessa, I taught her everything and helped her control her thirst. We moved to Ireland when we went to a ball and we met Thomas and Nicholas. I knew from the first time I saw Thomas and Vanessa look at each other they where in love... the way they looked at each other was..." I couldn't think of a word to describe it, but Emma nodded understanding "That night we were walking to our carriage when I smelt blood, we went to investigate and I found Thomas and Nicholas been stabbed; Vanessa took care of the man then we took them home and changed them. A few years later Thomas and Vanessa married then went on their honeymoon when Nicholas and I had a visit from the Volturi, they found out about my shield and asked for me to join. I politely said no then we decided it was the right time to move. That was when we went on the Titanic. It was the most painful thing to watch in my life. Those people who dyed, did not deserve it and I could not help them! I couldn't of changed them, bloody hell I could not have controlled thousands of newborns at once and the Volturi would have gone mad. We got to New York and then we met you three and here we are" I took in a breath calming my emotions down.

"You have had such a hard life" Emma whispered.

2 hours later

Emma and I sat out in the woods by the river for a while until we finally decided to head home. When we arrived we found the rest sitting on the couches waiting for us. Nicholas and Grace holding hands, I stared at the entwined hands then beamed. Nicholas had finally meet his mate.

"Finally" I whispered hugging them both as everyone else chuckled.

"Actually Bella, we have some news" Grace grinning from ear to ear, she looked positivity blossoming. "Nicholas and I are getting married!"

1 month later

I stood smiling at the front of the alter facing the lisle with the vows in my hand as I watched Vanessa then Emma walk down in a flowing lavender dress to her ankles with a bouquets in her hand, gliding forward at a beautiful pace as the music played. Grace dancing forward in the lady in white looking beautiful with Ethan giving her away. Her simple white dress with lavender flowers at the brim of her skirt, her hair in a elegant bun at the back held with crystal lilac flowers. Nicholas stood by my side watching her come get closer and closer with each step his eyes blazing with love, so much love.

Ethan kissed Grace on the cheek and put her hand in Nicholas' and joined Emma putting his hand in hers. Nicholas and Emma turned to me keeping their eyes locked and I knew it was my queue to start

"Dearly beloved we are here today to celebrate the love between Nicholas Cullen and Grace Stafford..."

The ceremony went on, I said my words and Thomas as best man gave the rings and they placed their rings on their fingers with the simple words "I do" sealed with a kiss.

I couldn't help but think how blessed this family was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven **Forks

**CPOV**

"Everyone, Family meeting. 5 minutes" I said normally walking through the door from a long night shift in the hospital. It was 2002 and we had been living in Alaska for the last few years with the Denali coven. Esme walked down the stairs greeting me with a hug and kiss. We sat down in the dining room taking our normal places everyone was silent watching me. "Thank you for coming. I have called the meeting to inform you that we shall be moving again, we have stayed here the longest we can. My co-workers are getting suspicious. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Everyone opened their mouths to speak when Alice interrupted "We are going Forks, Washington"

"Right. Then it's settled, we shall be moving in a month"

**TPOV **

Ethan and I were out hunting before we went back to work from the weekend tomorrow. After two deer and a elk I decided I was full, I sniffed the air then ran after Ethan through the woods. When I finally found him he was finishing off a deer.

"Hey dude, you ready?" I said punching him in the arm.

"One more, not quite full" I nodded as he sniffed the air but not like he always did he stiffened.

"What's the matter?" I asked nothing something was wrong, he was holding his breath. I sniffed the air too curiously. I was hit like a bullet with the mouthwatering scent of humans. "What are humans doing this far into the woods? Come on" I chased after the scent through the darkened woods. The scent led me to a family huddled around a tree, shivering. Their skin an unhealthy pale white- just as white as ours. I listened closely to their heartbeats, it was increasing. The man who looked in his mid 30's looked up, he gasped locked with our eyes then whimpered "He-e-lp...u-us" I turned to Ethan who nodded picking up the man and the young girl as I picked up the woman and the young boy.

"Close your eyes" Ethan whispered to the man. We took off racing threw the woods, battling agent the slowing pulse.

**BPOV**

Months past since the wedding and all of us couldn't be more happier. Emma and Grace became like sisters to me as Ethan became my joker older brother. Since they woke up from their transformation and known the truth they had shown their true colours.

Emma was trustworthy a good shoulder to cry on. She loves painting and playing the harp. She and Grace are naturally from Canada but moved to America, New York when Emma was fourteen and Grace was thirteen. Ethan was their neighbour who was fifteen. They married she was eighteen then on her nineteenth birthday they went to the bank to get some money out to shop when they where shot. Ethan was going to go off to the army before the incident.

Grace is a outgoing girl, she loves to try everything and is overall a lovely person who I bonded with a lot over the last couple of months while organising her wedding.

After two months into their changed we found out their powers. Emma was an empath, Ethan was a physical shield and was stronger than the rest. Grace can see into others pasts and pick their weak spots which is handy in attacks and is a lot fast than the rest of us apart from me who is just a second faster.

I was sitting in the couch reading _Wuthering heights _when the front door came crashing down, I jumped in fright. Thomas and Ethan came running in with four humans two boys and girls their hearts where failing, slowing. "What's happened?" rushing to their sides looking into their eyes – golden.

"They must have been lost, they are dying of hypothermia. We cannot change them, too much risk" I nodded in understanding.

"Put them in different bedrooms"

Thomas and Ethan said nothing more and ran up the stairs which me following afterwards.

I went into the first room which had a middle aged woman, in her 30's I would say, she had silky blonde hair with forest green eyes which were slowly beginning to close. I took my chance and bit into her. I went into the next room which contained a middle aged man who must have been the woman's husband his dark brown hair and hazel eyes, I did the same with the woman then went into the next room.

On the bed lay a boy and a girl, they must be twins as they looked the same age – around sixteen.

The boy had dark brown hair like the man but forest green eyes like the woman then the girl had bright blonde hair and hazel eyes.

They were a family.

I repeated the same thing I did to their parents, then picked up the girl and put her into my room.

_3 days later_

We waited patiently for the screaming to stop of their last hours of burning. When finally we heard their hearts pick up speed. When finally the woman's heart stopped first. We walked into her room first. The woman jumped like the many times before with the others into a crouch.

"Who are you?" she asked with her new found voice which she was shocked by.

"I am Bella Cullen. This is my family. How are you? What is your name?"

"Stephanie. I'm fine... I think. Where is Mark ? Lily? Luke?"

"Your family is in the other rooms. They should be waking up now" Emma said in a calming tone sending calm emotions to her like waves, she relaxed the slightest.

We heard the others hearts falter. We walked into the next room, Stephanie speed to her husbands side.

"Mark? Open your eyes... It's me Stephanie" Mark snapped his opened and Stephanie pulled him into a hug.

_3 hours later _

We were all sitting in the living room. My family and I then Stephanie, Mark and the two twins on the other side of the room watching us, sitting in silence. When I decided to speak.

"Hello, I know you are confused right now but it will all be clear soon. I promise. My name is Bella and this is my family: Vanessa, Thomas, Nicholas, Grace, Ethan and Emma. If you haven't noticed we are different-" Ethan snickered earning him a slap on the arm from Emma "- We are vampires. We are not myths, we do exist. We are extremely fast and strong, we do not sleep, we do not burn in the sunlight we sparkle, we are immortal and we drink blood but we are different we drink from animal blood. It isn't as satisfying but we do not want to be monsters, we are what the human drinkers call us – vegetarians. Some vampires have special abilities like they are stronger, faster or more beautiful than others and some can have powers. All of us here have powers apart from Nicholas who in return brought his protectiveness to his life. Us vampires live on rules, we have laws that are set by our 'royalty' as we call it, The Volturi. There is three leaders: Aro, Caius and Marcus. They have a guard built of vampires who are special, they track people down if you break the law they kill you and your family. The laws are simple – do not expose your self to the humans e.g. do not show your self in the sun, control your strength and speed and do no kill in front of humans, do not create newborn armies, do not make immortal children as they do not learn they go out of control."

"So you mean we are vampires now?" the young boy asked, we nodded at the same time.

"Thank you" Stephanie whispered

"For what?" I asked

"For saving me and my family." she smiled a shy smile at us all.

"Can you tell us about you?" Vanessa asked.

" Well my name is Mark Fox, my wife Stephanie. Our two children Lily and Luke, We live in Mississippi. I am 34 years old as is my wife, Lily and Luke are sixteen. We were on the weekend hike through the woods when we got lost and we started getting hypothermia, we were about to die when we saw you to... Thomas? And ...Ethan right?" They nodded and smiled. "May I ask what are your powers?"

We began to talk, sharing our stories one by one everyone listening in, we talked about our powers and our lives. They seemed astonished like many others that I can be a doctor but said no more. The Fox's decided to join our family and our diet which we were all pleased about.

_2 year later_

A year later and the Fox's are already controling their thirst incredibly well, they could be around humans with no problem which was very impressive for a newborn. Their powers we really interesting. Stephanie was a tracker, Luke and Lily had fairly similar powers- Luke could feel powers and Lily could advance powers. We decided it was our time to move again and we were settled on a small town called Forks in Washington. Mark used his power which was to be easily hidden from attackers or intruders and we set off to Forks. We took a flight to Port Angeles then we ran to our new home.

Our new home was beyond beautiful, it was stunning. It's light colour stone walls with large glass windows, a wide white double door, a balcony. It had an very large garage by the house from the large drive which was bent around the huge water fountain in the middle in-front of the house. Inside was just as amazing as the outside. The ground floor had a living room, a game room, music room, a kitchen, dining room and a indoor swimming pool. The ground floor had bedrooms with walk-in closets and bathrooms, Vanessa's and Thomas' bedroom, Nicholas' and Grace's bedroom, Lily's bedroom, Luke's bedroom, my study and the library. Then the third floor had my room, Emma's and Ethan's, Mark's and Stephanie's with two extra guest bedrooms.

"Come on Bella! Lets go SHOPPING!" Vanessa squealed from downstairs. I was in my study reading when she called, I sighed put my book down then went downstairs.

None of the rooms had been furnished yet but we were all going shopping to get it all ready. We all decided on our story.

Stephanie and Mark will be the guardian's, Stephanie will be a work at home mother. Mark will work at Settle times, Thomas, Ethan, Luke, Lily and I will be brother and sisters: Thomas and Ethan twins, Luke and Lily twins. Nicholas and Vanessa will be brother and sister and our cousins on Mark's side. Then Emma and Grace will be our cousins on Stephanie's side. Nicholas will be portending to start law collage while the rest of us will be at high school. Luke and Lily as sophomore, Vanessa, Grace and I as junior then Emma, Ethan and Thomas as senior.

We all ran side by side to Settle Mall to start our shopping. Once we arrived we all went our separate ways promising to meet up at the end of the day. Vanessa, Grace and Lily went for clothes. Nicholas and Mark went for books, Ethan, Thomas and Luck went for the electrical things (laptops, phones and games etc.) while Stephanie, Emma and I went for furniture.

"Stephanie, Bella what do you think of this for our couch?" Emma called from across the store. We both walked at human speed to were she was to show a large white couch which Stephanie instantly liked.

"I like it." I commented, I went to sniff the couch when I smelt another vampire – nearby. What would another vampire be doing in a furniture store? "Come on, lets check it out" I whispered, we walked towards the smell to a petite woman with caramel hair, pale skin and golden eyes. She looked up at us staring and looked started then relived – probably once she saw our eyes. She walked over to us slowly, she was very beautiful like over vampires but she had a certain motherly nature about her, she would have been the perfect mother, if she wasn't a vampire.

"Hello. I'm Esme" she smiled warmly at us holding out her hand to shake, I took it willingly.

"Nice to meet you. I am Bella, this is Emma and Stephanie. It's nice to finally meet another vegetarian, other than your coven" Stephanie and Emma both shook Esme's hand.

"Yes. I know what you mean. How many is their in your coven?"

"Their is thirteen of us" I answered simply.

"_thirteen_? Wow. Lucky your all vegetarian I would have seen you as a threat" she chuckled "Does the Volturi know about your coven?" she sounding worried for our safety.

"No." I smiled at her "But they cannot track us. Are you a member of a coven?"

"Yes. There is seven of us." Wow, quite a big coven then "You must have moved here soon because we did not know of near by covens?"

"Yes we did actually. We moved to Forks yesterday, a few of us will be attending High school"

"Really? A few of our members attend High school. I am sure you are welcome to sit with them." she smiled then looked down at her watch on her wrist and started panicing "I'd better go. Lovely meeting you all. Maybe you can visit us sometime" smiling just as warmly as before then she rushed out of the shop.

"She seemed warm and welcoming" Emma commented as we went to cashier to buy our things.

"Yes and it seems like we shall we not the only vampires attending Forks High" I sighed "Lets hope they are just as welcoming as Esme"

We walked out of the shop after the dazzled worker promised to have the furniture in by tomorrow while we would be at school.

_5 hours later_

Vanessa, Lily and Grace come in last with hundreds of bags in their hands from every single shop you could thing of, followed by the boys bringing in more.

"How much?" Stephanie yelled wide eyes, Emma sent her calming waves.

"Don't worry, this is Vanessa. She tends to over do things" I chuckled not bothering to look at how much their was "Everyone come into the living room we need to talk" everyone was at my side in a second worried "Don't worry, nothing _too _bad. Emma, Stephanie and I were in the furniture store when we bumped into another vampire-" everyone took in a breathe "- she was a vegetarian-" everyone exhaled "- their seemed to be a coven in Forks as well. There is seven and some are attending Forks High. But the one we ran into seemed nice and welcoming, no treat intended. We shall carry on as normal"

"All right. We have five hours before school and we need to have a makeover!" Vanessa squealed. "I'll do the boys first" she took Thomas and Ethan's arms taking them up the stairs with Luke and Grace behind carrying bags. I went back up to my study and re-opened my book.

_2 hours later_

"Girls! It's your turn!" Vanessa's voice ran through the house, I put my book down yet again and went down into Vanessa's bedroom which was the seconded biggest to mine but she did have the biggest closet which was twice the size of her bedroom. When I opened the door, hands grabbed me and pulled me in and sitting me on a chair. I looked to see an evil smiling Vanessa and Grace. I swear they are like twins! Oh crap, I am in trouble.

"Don't worry Bella. You'll be fine!" Grace giggled as she put make-up on my face.

"Can I help pick the outfit?" Lily said bouncing into the room.

"Sure little thing" Vanessa said patting her head teasingly. Lily crossed her arms and huffed.

"I. Am. Not. Little" she stormed of the closet to pick my outfit with a skipping Vanessa in tow.

_3 hours later _

We had finally finished! The torture was over! I looked in the mirror to be surprised by my reflection, they hadn't gone too over the top as I thought.

I was wearing dark light skinny jeans with my black converses, a midnight blue trilled shirt as they knew it was my favourite colour with a black hooded jumper and silver and blue bracelets on my hands then I had a black leather shoulder bag. My hear was straight and my make-up was light – overall I looked good.

I walked downstairs to see everyone ready. Vanessa in a black mini skirt, a tight light pink top with a black jumper then hot pink stilettos and finished with a hot pink handbag. Her hair in loose curls and with light make-up.

Grace was wearing a forest green skirt with a light denim mini skirt, black boots, black cardigan and a brown leather shoulder bag like mine. With her hair in a loose bun and her make-up, smoky eyes with red lip-stick.

Emma was wearing a long sleeved yellow top with black skinny jeans and a black handbag with yellow pumps. Her hair it's normal smooth waves and light make-up. Who was hand in hand with Ethan.

Lily was wearing a light blue top and a white skinny jeans like mine, darker blue pumps and jacket with a white shoulder bag. Her hair in two plaits and dark make-up .

All the boys looked similar: tight tops, jeans and rucksack apart from different colours. Thomas black, Ethan was white and Luke was brown.

We all walked out the door and what I saw made me scream with excitement...

My car sat beautifully in the drive along with Ethan's.

My midnight blue Austin Martin!

I ran full speed to the car and got onto the black leather seats.

"Come on!" I called to the others nearly bouncing off my seat with joy.

"Calm down Bella!" Emma said as she bounced around Ethan's car with my excitement.

"Oops. Sorry" making everyone laugh.

Vanessa, Thomas, Luke and Lily got into my car as Ethan, Emma and Grace got into Ethan's car.

"Hey Bells!" Ethan called room his car "Wanna race?" I slowly felt an evil grin spread across my face.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks!" I giggled.

"3...2...1...GO!" We shouted. I sped round the water fountain smoothly ahead and out of the drive way onto the curving road into the Forks roads.

_The ages the people in Forks think they are:_

_Stephanie- 30_

_Mark- 30_

_Nicolas- 19_

_Thomas-18_

_Ethan-18_

_Emma-18_

_Grace-17_

_Bella-17_

_Vanessa-17_

_Lily-16_

_Luke-16_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight **

**EPOV**

We have been back in Forks for 2 years now and it's been just like any other town – always cold, wet and covered with clouds. I just wish we could go somewhere sunny, but no we have to sparkle when sun hits us! We unruled with high school like we did in every move as it gives us more chance of staying longer. We meet with the werewolf pack at the treaty line and was reminded of the rules. Carlisle went to the hospital and worked non stop, but he was always at work most of the time. I think he is trying to stop us from noticing his pain every time he thinks of his daughter. He misses her a lot. Carlisle didn't want this life as much as we did, but he learnt to live with it and done some good out of it.

Esme was out shopping for a new coffee table when Emmett 'accidentally' jumped onto it, but I knew full well he was celebrating for winning one of his X box games. Jasper and Alice were in their room doing god knows what, I really didn't want to know so I would block their minds out. Rosalie was out in the garage fixing her car. Carlisle was out at work and I was sitting at the bench of my piano playing Clare De La Lune when Esme finally returned.

"Everyone. I need to speak to you." I went to Esme's and looked into her thoughts.

_Oh gosh... I hope they aren't a threat... I will tell them everything... _

"What's the matter Esme? Who's a threat?" she looked into my eyes, I could only see panic, worry...

She hesitated for a second then spoke "I was out in the furniture store today when I ran across three vampires-" everyone gasped "- they are vegetarian. I spoke to them, they seemed nice. I couldn't see any threat in the three of them but then I started asking questions. They have just moved to Forks, there is _thirteen _of them, some of them are going Forks High School. I asked them if the Volturi know about them and they replied no. After that I just left. I don't think they know about the treaty though." as she spoke a image of three women vampires in a furniture store, the one in front was very beautiful but strangely familiar, her brown hair flowing down hair back, hour glass curves, pale skin and dazzling golden eyes, then the other two one with dark red hair and the other with blonde, one looking older than the other but both golden eyes.

"Why does the font one look familiar? What is her name?" I asked.

"Bella. The blonde is Stephanie and the red-haired girl is Emma. Why would Bella look familiar, we haven't met her before? Unless we might have seen some-one like her her at the Volturi? " Could she be working for the Volturi?

"You think they are working for the Volturi?" Jasper asked.

"Well you never know" Esme replied.

"We shall tell Carlisle when he returns.-" Alice said as her eyes glazed over, once she went out it she looked paniced

"What did you see Alice?" Rosalie asked

"Nothing, just Nothing. I can't even see them or us"

_Next day_

We all piled into my silver Volvo and drove to school. When we got into the parking lot, we took our usual spot, got out and took our positions by the hood of our car, I listened to everyone's thoughts as I waited...

_Why can't I see anything?... (Alice)_

_I hope they aren't from the Volturi. If they are they better not hurt my Alice... (Jasper)_

_Ugh! How long are they going to take? I am getting so bored! For god sake Emmett is staring at my chest again!... (Rosalie)_

_BORED! Rosalie... Look at her body.. It's SMOKEN'... (Emmett)_

Finally we saw a two fast cars pull into the parking lot then slow down, the black one with the windows down blasting music making people turn and stare. The midnight blue one in front parked a few paces from ours then the black one next to it.

_Woooow... night car... (Rosalie)_

Then she appeared out the car. The beautiful girl from Esme's thoughts. Bella. She looked even more beautiful in real person. I had never felt like this about anyone before! What is wrong with me? They could be our enemy's... The Volturi! God get a grip Edward!

Seven more vampires appeared by her, three boys four girls. I noticed the other girl from the store – Emma. Their was a small blonde girl almost as small as Alice, another boy who looked like the blonde girl just a bit taller and different colour hair, maybe they where twins? I saw his lips move the slightest as he spoke to the others. Their was another red-haired girl like Emma who looked similar, sisters. By Emma holding her waist was a -same build as Emmett- man with blonde hair then another boy who was tall with light blonde hair. Lastly their was a girl who was just a bit smaller than Bella, who had light brown hair and was holding onto tall blonde one.

I tried reading into their thoughts but... nothing! It was like someone wasn't there!

"I can't read their thoughts" I whispered.

" I cannot read their emotions" Jasper replied.

"Weird..." Rosalie murmured

"The brunette one is really beautiful..." Alice said making Rosalie scowl.

**BPOV**

I won as I pulled into Forks High car park. We found our spaces then stepped out, I sniffed the air then looked straight at the vampires that we expected. Five golden eyed vampires staring straight at us. Three boys and two girls. A small pixie like girl with black spiky hair that had a protective hand around her from a tall honey-blonde haired man who owned many battle scars – he must have been in newborn wars- then a very beautiful blonde haired girl who had a arm around her shoulder from a boy who looked a lot like Ethan but with black-brown hair. Then finally they most beautiful man I had ever seen, his messy bronze hair, tall figure but muscled.

"Three of them have powers. The pixie like girl can see the future. The tall blonde boy is an empath like Emma, but Emma is stronger then there is the bronze one who can read minds" Luke whispered too low for them too hear. I nodded slightly in his direction then put our shield around us and headed off towards the main office hoping we wouldn't have any of the vampires in our classes.

Once in the office we walked up to the desk where sat a plump red haired woman who looked up at us and gasped at us.

"Hello. We are the Fox's and Stafford's" Thomas said dazzling the poor woman.

"O-Oh. Y-Yes I'll... er just get... your urm... schedules" she walked off to a pile of papers.

"Thomas that was mean" Emma giggled too low for her to hear.

"You could of gave her a heart attack" Lily chuckled.

The lady walked back handing us our schedules to Thomas who handed them to us.

"My name is ... Mrs Cope. If you need anything, just come over here"she smiled slightly.

"Thank you" Vanessa said giving her a warm smile.

We walked back out of the office and compared each others schedules.

_ISABELLA FOX_

_1st: English _

_2nd:Calculus _

_3rd:_ _Spanish_

_-LUNCH-_

_4th: Biology _

_5th: Gym _

_6th: Trig _

I had English with Vanessa, Calculus with Grace. Spanish with Vanessa and Biology by myself, Gym with Vanessa and Grace then Trig with Grace.

Luke and Lily almost have every lesson together apart from Physics. Then Emma and Ethan made sure they have every lesson together, Thomas had most of the lessons with Emma and Ethan but he had few alone.

Vanessa and I made our way to English saying goodbye to the others on our way as they went their separate ways.

We walked into the English to find mostly every had already seated, we walked up to the teacher called Mr Downing on the desk and asked him to sigh the slips.

"So... Isabella, Vanessa introduce yourself" Mr Downing smiled.

Ugh. I hate attention.

"Hi. I'm Vanessa Stafford. Me and my brother Nicholas just moved from New York! I know live with my Aunt and Uncle, this is my cousin Bella" Vanessa said walked off to a free seat next to a boy with acne.

"Um.. Hi, I'm Isabella Fox but call me Bella. I just moved over here from Mississippi with my parents and four siblings" I smiled slyly at the class then walked to sit next to the only available seat next to a boy with blonde hair and a baby face who was smiling widely at me.

"Hi. Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Mike Newton" he held out a hand to shake, I shaken it quickly then dropped it turning back to the teacher who had started his lecture but I still felt Mike burning holes throw the side of my face.

_1 hour later _

The bell rang for the finishing of the lesson. I quickly got up grabbing my books and bag and headed towards Vanessa knowing Mike would try and say something.

"OMG, all lesson that boy called Eric kept trying to hint he was single!" Vanessa said sounding disgusted.

"I had a feeling mike was going to ask me but I ran away before he could" I scoffed.

"I'd prefer Mike to Eric any day. Anyway see you" she waved me goodbye then walked into her class as I made my way to Calculus when I realised I had no idea where I was going. I stopped wear I was going then took out my map.

"Lost?" a velvety voice said from behind me, I turned to face the bronze haired by looking down at me with our eyes locked. I snapped out of his gaze snaking my head.

"Erm ... Yes. I have Calculus, room 25"

"Follow me." he said taking my hand and leading me down the corridor. Once I felt his hand touch mine an electric current went throw me making me jump. It didn't feel bad but... nice.

"What's your name?" I asked he turned and smiled a gorgeous crocked smile at me that nearly made me faint...nearly.

"Edward. Your Bella." he said stately, how did he know my name?

"Yes. How did you know?" I asked.

"Esme told us, I can read thoughts so I saw an image of you." he chuckled slightly as we arrived at the door to room 25.

"Well, Thank you Edward" I said dropped his hand only wanting to take it again.

"Maybe you and your family could sit with us today?" he asked hopefully

"Um.. sure, see you at lunch." I smiled at him then walked into the classroom.

"You must be Isabella Fox. Your late." a balding man said who most be the teacher.

"Yes. I got lost" I said shyly.

"Well sit next to Miss Cullen" Cullen? Calm down Bella, its a common name, could be a descendent. he pointed a chair next to the spiky haired pixie vampire, I noticed Grace who gave me a apologetic smile as I sat down at the chair. I put my bag down and pulled out my books, pens and pencils. How could they have the name Cullen? Maybe they just adopted it when they became vampires.

"Hello! I'm Alice!" the girl said enthusiastic.

"Hi. I'm Bella" I shook her hand smiling looking back at the teacher.

I was half way through the lesson when I felt a nudge from my left side. I turned to look at Alice then she pointed to a note by my side. I opened it up and read...

(_Alice- Italics __**Bella – Bold Italics**_)

_So what brings you to Forks?_

_**We had to move, we were looking younger than we pretended. **_

_I know what you mean. How long have you been a vegetarian?_

_**All of my vampire life. Not touched a human.**_

_Really? That's amazing! I would really like to get to know you and your family. I hear you are coming to sit with us at lunch?_

_**Yes. Your brother asked. **_

_Good, I can't wait! Would you and your coven like to come to our place after school. You can meet our father. I also heard you have already met Esme. _

_**Yes, That would be welcome. I did, she was very kind.**_

_That's Esme for you :) _

_**I suppose so. I hear you are a physic, I am sorry you are finding it hard to see into the future. It's one of our covens gift. **_

_That's all right. It's frustrating but I can live with it. The bell is going to go in a few minutes. Cya! :) _

We stopped writing and packed away when the bell went as Alice said. I walked we Alice to the door she smiled at me, waved then bounced off to her next class.

"Hey Bells, how was the vampire?" she asked.

"It was good, she was nice. We are going to sit with them at lunch then after school we are going to their house with everyone to talk."

"Really? That's good... I suppose"

"Yeah, it is. Anyway here's my class, see you at lunch!" called over my shoulder as I walked into Spanish. Vanessa was already waiting for me patiently. I sat down and silently told her everything, she seemed more happy about a chance off getting to know more vegetarians.

Spanish pasted quickly and I had made a new friend. Her name was Angela, she was a shy girl that is also kind with light brown hair, tall and wore glasses. I said a quick goodbye to Angela and headed down to the cafeteria with Vanessa.

When we got their it was pretty much full, we went into the food line to get our 'food' which was an apple, salad and lemonade. I looked around the busy table to see Alice waving at me with hers and my other family members. I smiled then walked over to them and sat down next to Alice and Luke. Alice introduced me to her family and I did the same to mine.

"Hey guys. How was your lessons?" I asked my family which was replied with "goods" and "OK's" I turned to Alice "So I hear your last name is Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes, it was our father's when he was human" she said picking at a piece of pizza.

"Really? What was his name?" now curious.

"Carlisle." she said simply. I felt like I had been dunked into cold water.

"Bella? Are you al right?" Emma asked worried.

"C-C-Car-lisle?" I stuttered.

"Yes why?" Jasper asked, it can't be true! Or could it? They didn't find his body. My father a ... vampire?

"N-Nothing"

"Bella, your last name was Cullen" Ethan said, I shot him a glare. The Cullen's looked at me in shock.

"Wait... Did you say your last name was Cullen?"Emmett asked shocked, wide eyes.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Your Isabella Cullen? Carlisle's daughter!" Rosalie said, I nodded looking down.

"But your meant to be dead!" Emmett shrieked

"I was attacked" I said simply.

"Right come on. We're going to our house" Alice said getting up "Call the rest of your coven and tell them to meet us there. They will pick up our scent, easy enough" we all nodded then walked out of the cafeteria.

I cannot believe it! My dad ALIVE! A vampire! I was almost jumping with joy. Jasper and Emma was looking at me watching me smile all the way to our cars.

"I'll go with you Bella so you know what to go" Alice said skipping to my midnight blue car. We got into our cars and drove off down the streets while Grace phoned Stephanie to make everyone meet us there. Alice picked her phone out her pocket and put it to her ear.

_Ring ring- ring ring. _

"_Hello?" _The familiar voice of my father spoke.

"Hi Carlisle. It's Alice"

"_Oh Hello Alice. Why are you calling me in school hour? Has Emmett done something?"_

Alice chuckled "No. Can you come home, we are going to meet the new coven in town. They are coming over now"

"_OK, I just have to finish my shift which finishes in 30 minutes" _

"All right. Bye Carlisle" Alice put the phone down as we drove up to a large white house.

"I love your house" Vanessa squealed "You guys will have to come to our house, soon"

_30 minutes later _

We sat silently waiting for my father to come home. I heard the tyres of my fathers car come up the drive. Every eyes where on me. I was excited but nervous. I hadn't seen my father in a while, what if he didn't like me. I had already met Esme, his new wife and I liked her a lot. She was perfect for Carlisle. I heard the slamming off the car then the front door was open in the matter of seconds. I looked up to see my father again, just how he was when I last saw him apart from he was pale, beautiful and golden eyes. He hadn't noticed me yet.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen, you must be the new coven in town" he scanned us all until he landed on me, his eyes popped out his sockets "I-I-Isab-bella?" I stood up nodding.

"Hi dad, long time no see" I smiled a smiled began to form on his lips, he ran and hugged me lifting me up off the air spinning me around hugging me so tight I could pop any minute but I didn't care. I giggled as he put me down, he kissed my forehead gently and I nestled into his chest "I've missed you" I said remembering all those times I just wished for this but it never happened. That did it. I broke down sobbing into his shirt.

He pulled me down onto a spare seat putting me on his lap, cradling me soothing me.

"I've missed you too... so much" he whispered. I calmed down remembering everyone else in the room, I suddenly felt embarrass.

"No need to feel embarrassed Bella" Jasper and Emma said at the same time. We turned to stare at them then burst out laughing. I held tighter onto my dad with all I could manage making sure I wouldn't loose him again.

"How did this happen Bella? You... a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"Erm... seven years after your disappearance and after the day of Grandpa Charles' funeral, I went for a walk on the streets and I got...lost. Then I was attacked by a vampire and changed. What about you?"

"I was changed when I went on the vampire hunt"

"How about we all share our stories?" Stephanie asked.

We all nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine **Stories.

**EPOV**

Carlisle looked so happy to see his daughter in his arms again, I would be too if I had her in my arms...

_My baby Isabella, back. This could be a illusion. She's so beautiful..._

"So Bella, Tell us about your human life through to your vampire life..." Esme said warmly _Oh, I have a step-daughter. She looks so lovely... _

"Well, I was born in 1600's to Carlisle Cullen and Anna Cullen in London, England. My mother died in childbirth so I never knew her. I was bought up by Carlisle through my childhood, he was the best dad I could of ever asked for. I never needed a mother, I had my father for company. I didn't need anything more" Carlisle's eyes swam with joy looking down at his daughter "I remember very few memories just ones that there most important and the most effect on me. A couple of months after my 10th birthday, Carlisle went on a hunting trip after hearing of vampires in the underground. Carlisle never returned that night and I was brought up with my mothers parents. I was seventeen and it was my Grandfather Charles' funeral when I decided to go for a walk to think, I got lost in the streets when I was attacked by a vampire. I don't know how he stopped but I know he bit me. When I awoke I moved out of the town avoiding the human scents-"

"You avoided the scents? When you where a day old?" Jasper said _How did she do it? A whole city full of human scents? _How did she do it? She must have great control.

"Yes. I did not wish to live that way, so I avoided them. Anyway, I found a deer and drank from that finding a new way to live. I stayed in England studing median, sometimes abroad. I found out my power an mental shield as I was always one to like my privacy in my human life. When the Spanish Influenza hit I worked at an hospital in Manchester, that was when I met Vanessa. Vanessa do you want to tell your story?" Bella asked Vanessa, she nodded and everyone turned there attention to her...

**VPOV**

Everyone looked and listened carefully as I started my story apart from Edward, he was looking at Bella... hmm, I wonder...

"I was born in 1744 in Manchester to Peter Longford and Harriet Longford. I had a brother called John Longford. We where the happy family until I was fourteen and John was 10, My father went out for a walk around the lake near our house after arguing with my mother. I went out to look for him, when I found him I was about to go up to him when something flashed to his side biting his neck drinking him dry. From that day on I knew of vampires" I felt Thomas squeeze my hand in support, god I love my Thomas. "So my mother, brother and I got on with our life. My mother never remarried, she didn't do much after the death. My mother blamed herself. When I was sixteen, I was one of many to catch the Spanish Influenza. I was moved into a hospital awaiting my death but I watched as Bella walked around the hospital a perfect beauty, I knew she was one of them but she was different. Her eyes where a golden than a ruby, I instantly trusted her even though she was the hunter and I was the prey. One my death bed I convinced Bella into changing me, I wasn't ready to die. Not yet. Bella and I moved to Northern Ireland where Bella worked at an hospital and I gained my control. I found out my mother died two years after my death from an heart attack. My brother went to university, found the love of his life, Ann Keith and had four children Vanessa Harriet Longford, John Peter Longford Jr, Bridget Ann Longford and Anthony Philip Longford. One night Bella and I where talking, I was thinking about my parents. I didn't notice I was holding Bella at the time, when she saw the same thing I was thinking about. My power is to show people my thoughts from touch. Bella explained, I was the opposite to some way of Aro's power. After training we learnt how to make it go on and off. When I finally got control of my thirst, Bella and I went to a ball when we met Thomas and Nicholas. Thomas? Nicholas? Your turn?" I looked from my husband to my cousin-in-law.

"I'll go" my husband said, I gave him an kiss on the cheek before he started.

**CPOV**

I tried to concentrate on the storied but I found my self looking at Bella every so often. My daughter was back.

"I was born in 1832 to Albert Wilson and Grace Wilson. I had an five year younger sister Bertha, she was the best sister ever. In later life she died too early from an house burn along with her husband. When I was 20 I went to the ball with Nicholas who had recently joined our family to start law school and I met Vanessa and Bella. They where both inhumanly beautiful but when I saw Vanessa, I felt something more like I was being drawn to her. Nicholas and I went and introduce ourselves, Vanessa and I went to dance and of course we hit it off straight away. Just before they left I promised to meet Vanessa tomorrow. We where heading home when we got mugged and stabbed my a stranger we knew not of. I remember turning unconscious when I heard voices, I thought they where angels. Bella bit us and we woke up from three days of pain and she explained what we where. Vanessa and I got married a little while after we woke up and went on our honeymoon. By the time we got back, we had to move. Bella and Nicholas had an in counter with the Volturi-" Edward and I growled at the same time. Um, why would Edward growl. Does he like my daughter? They would make a good couple.

"Aro and two of his guards where finishing off some newborn families when they came across our scent and became curious. Aro found out about my shield asked me to join the guard but I politely declined" Bella interjected, reassuringly.

"We decided to go to America and by the time it was in the early 1900's and we of course went on the Titanic. We where there when the boat sank, we couldn't do anything as we would be changing to may people and it wouldn't be a good idea. Nicholas and I where put onto a boat when they returned for people, we where going to swim back but they came in time. Bella and Vanessa went on the boat to help, we where going to meet at New York. Once arrived we stayed there for a while, Bella worked at a hospital, Nicholas as a high lawyer, Vanessa would stay at home or shop then I was a cop. One day we where shopping in town when there was a bank robbing going on. Three people got shot and bank went on fire. Bella went into help the three people, which was Emma, Ethan and Grace. Bella changed them and they awoke. Who wants to tell from here?" Thomas asked them.

"I will!" Grace smiled "When we awoke Bella told us everything about vampires, rules, diets and powers. We stayed with them and I later got to know Nicholas and fell in love , he was so caring and loving. We got married later on and had our honeymoon. While we where away Thomas and Ethan where hunting when they came across four people. They where dying of hypothermia. They bought them home to Bella who changed them quickly. We arrived a day before the changed finished, once they where finished we met the Fox's. Mark, Stephanie, Lily and Luke. When they where under control we came here" she finished her story.

"May I ask what are all your powers?"

"All right. I'm a shield, I can expand it to others and take it away" my daughter said, she was reserved when younger. That explains it.

"I can show people my thoughts threw touch" Vanessa said

"My power is I can influence things" Thomas smiled "I influence Nicholas into wrestling with me"

"I don't have a power" Nicholas said.

"I can look into peoples past and show their weak spot" from Grace. Wow, good in a fight.

"I am an empath" Jasper smiled at Emma who smiled back friendly.

"I am a physical shield" Ethan chuckled "Plus, I am the strongest"

"But it takes you a lot to win with Bella" Thomas thumped Ethan's arm who pouted.

"Not my fault she's freaking steel!" he shouted back making us crack up.

"Anyway... I can advance peoples powers" Lily said then looked at her twin brother.

"I can tell what peoples powers are" said Luke.

"I am a tracker" Stephanie smiled softly, she reminds me of Esme, the same motherly features except Esme is the most beautiful creature in the world then Bella second.

"I can get away from trouble" said Mark.

"Wow" was all we said. That is the most powerful coven ever, maybe it had something to do with Bella's vampire. There is something different about Bella. She is a lot more beautiful than other vampires – not because she is my daughter – she has a good power and Ethan said she was strong. I wonder if she is pretty fast.

"Bella?" I asked getting her attention from my embrace.

"I was wondering... How fast can you run?"

"Oh, Bella can run really fast!" Lily said excitedly "Why don't Bella show you" she squealed – wow another Alice. Edward laughed loudly to make everyone look at him.

"Why don't we have races! OH and WRESTLING!" Ethan boomed – another Emmett.

"Not in the house. Esme wouldn't want stuff broken" she scolded, she would make a good mother. Esme gave my daughter a thank you look. "Why don't we go to our house?" she asked.

Vanessa smiled and jumped on the spot along with Lily and Alice – Wow three Alice's.

"Right lets go!" Emmett yelled putting his fists in the air.

We all ran out of the house and got into each cars to go to Bella's house...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **Unwanted Guests

**BPOV **

I couldn't describe in world how happy I was to know that my dad was alive and a vampire. Maybe it was cruel for me to be happy that my dad had the same destiny as me and became a vampire.

"Nobody judge you, Bella. It's normal to be happy, in this moment." Edward said while we were living dad's house I smiled, but suddenly I realize that I removed my mental shield and I didn't want to.

All the way to my coven's house the only thing I could think about was Edward's beautiful smile. He was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. That bronze tangled hair and his topaz big eyes.

I was torn from my dream when Thomas parked the car in front of our house.

"You come, Bella?" Vanessa asked and I saw cunning smile on her face and... I pulled my hand out of hers as she started to laugh. Sometimes her power was really annoying especially because my shield couldn't block it." Don't worry, your secret is safe. I now how to hide my thoughts." She winked at me and went inside the house.

"This place is amazing." My father's wife, Esme said. She was pretty and I could see how happy dad was with her. I really like her.

"Tanks, Esme." Vanessa said and she seemed really pound of her work.

Then everyone went in different parts of the house. Vanessa took Lily and Alice to her closet, Esme and Stephanie to the garden and the others to the game room and I found myself alone in the living room with Edward.

"I'm so happy for Carlisle. He missed you very much." Edward said. "He sometimes was thinking about you and why he didn't come and change you."

"I missed him too." I said looking down.

Then I felt Edward's hand on my face and he approached my face to his. Our lips were almost touching when I heard Vanessa coming from upstairs and everybody followed her example.

I looked threatening at my best friend but she completely ignored me.

"All right guys. How about giving a party at our house in honor of Bella and Carlisle?" She said.

"Sounds grate!" Alice said.

-1 day later-

In the next day, our house looked unrecognizable. Every single room was full of flowers and in the living room was a big sound system.

Vanessa announced us that at the party will come some friends of my father called The Denali coven.

"Seems like their leader, Tanya had a crush on Edward in the past." Vanessa giggled when she was doing my hair. I sigh and rolled my eyes not knowing what to tell her.

I was wearing a dark blue dress without braces with millions of little diamonds encrusted on the top of it.

Vanessa put my hair in a simple loop and started to admire her artwork, like she called it.

"You look beautiful, Bells." Grace and Nicholas said entering in Vanessa's big bathroom.

Grace was wearing a short red dress that looked great on her, while Nicholas was wearing simple back pant with a blue shirt.

Vanessa was wearing a long light pink dress with one short sleeve and a beautiful emerald long necklace with her hair falling in waves on her shoulders.

When we went downstairs dad's coven was in the living room to. I saw Edward gazing at me and Emma and Jasper were abstaining to not laugh.

Suddenly I realize that the decorations were missing. And Vanessa seems to observe too.

"Where are…?"

"Come outside and see.' Alice smiled and led us to the back yard.

There was a big pavilion, which was shining like millions of little stars and gems.

"Wow…' was everything I could say in that moment.

"Tanks so much Bella!" Alice said with her sweet voice. I looked at Edward and I saw that he was very pale, even for a vampire.

"The Volturi are coming." He said. In my mind came images from the time they visited me and Nicholas while Lily and Thomas were in their honeymoon.

"What did they want, Edward?" Dad asked.

"They want you , Carlisle."

* * *

**A/N. Hey guys! So this the first chapter that I wrote for this story. Hope you like my ideas and enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven Horrible News**

**CPOV**

All I could hear were Edward's words again and again. What does the Volturi want from me now?

I looked at my beautiful daughter, Bella and saw her face more pale then ever. Esme came next to me and put my hand in her.

They appear one by one from the woods. In front were three tall figures, wearing black cloaks. Right behind them were their usual guards: Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri.

Aro looked at me without any expression on his face. His eyes studied the other vampire coven.

"What do you want?" Mark asked coming in forward

"Nothing for you, newborn." Caius said with his soft and powerful voice. He looked with implied at Demetri, who glanced at me with a cold look.

"We accused you for not respecting the vampire's rules."

**BPOV**

I just couldn't hear any other word from these vampires. They were accusing dad for showing in the middle of the day in front of the humans and killing them.

"How do you know, it was Carlisle?" Vanessa asked.

Seemed like The Volturi didn't like the thing that my coven and I were here. Aro opened his mouth to answer but Edward interrupted him.

"Demetri saw Carlisle killing them." Knowing Edward's power, I knew he say the truth. And not just him, but The Volturi too.

I felt that my head was going to explode. And I thought that vampires couldn't have headaches.

Dad didn't kill those people, I was sure. But then, how can Demetri saw him? In one moment, Aro was near dad.

"Jane." A petite girl appeared from the guards. She was very beautiful with short blonde hair and a perfect face. But her eyes were broken the beautiful picture. They were red like the blood with a dark glimmer. She set her eyes on dad and he started to scream. I could feel his pain only looking at him.

Then I remember about The Volturi guard's powers and I knew that I have to stop this now.

"Stop! Please, stop!" I said with a voice that I didn't recognized. Jane smiled at me and she set her eyes on me, like she did with dad.

She was really upset and angry when she discovered that she couldn't hurt me.

"Interesting." Aro said. "So you blocked Jane's power. I wonder if…"

He came near me and put his hand on my face. I blocked his power and slowly removed my shield and let him read my thoughts.

"Very interesting. How about joining my guard, Isabella?'

"I have to refuse, Aro. But thanks you very much for the invitation." I took a deep breath. "Please, let dad alive for the next ten days. I am sure that he didn't kill the humans."

"You are wasting, you time, but I will let you try." He turned to dad. "But you will come with us, Carlisle." He slowly nodded and smile at me sadly.

After they lived I looked at my coven and The Cullens.

Suddenly Alice's eyes get white and she started to stagger. Jasper caught her before she will fall.

"What do you see, Alice?" He asked her white a sweet voice.

"A man. A vampire. He's with a woman, she is a vampire too. He takes Carlisle's form."

"Wait, how is this possible?" Rosalie asked.

"A chameleon. Maybe he had the power to change his form."

"Possible." Jasper said.

"I can't hear what they are talking. The woman is kinda a shield. But not like Bella or Ethan. They attacked some humans Time Square." Alice said.

"When?'" I asked.

"In four days. At the noon time." Alice said and her eyes returned to normal.

"And what this means?" Grace asked.

"That we are going back to New York."


End file.
